Wufei y el caso de los chocolates asesinos
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Comedia/Yaoi/Wufei x Trowa. Qué sucede cuando un guerrero salvaje chino aparece con muchísima hambre y el único alimento disponible le ha retado a una batalla por la libertad? quieres descubrirlo? Pasa y lee bajo tu propio riesgo!
1. Los chocolates no hablan

**Wufei y el caso de los chocolates asesinos**

**Érase una vez, en que los pilotos Gundam se habían quedado a vacacionar en la pintoresca y atractiva colonia L4, que el super sexy, fuerte y mega atractivo Wufei Chang paseaba por sus calles, admirando a la gente y los edificios que lo rodeaban…**

**-Cuál admirando? ¬¬… estúpida narradora, te perdono lo de súper sexy, pero nada de admirar, entendiste?...**

**-N/a: Eh… O_O… si ^^U**

**-Bien ¬¬**

**Bueno, va, caminaba por sus anchas calles pensando en la inmortalidad de Nataku (así esta bien!? ¬¬), cuando un extraño sonido surgió de las profundidades de su estómago.**

**-Hmm…- dijo colocándose una mano en la barriga- tengo hambre… pero que puedo comer?...- mirando a todas partes- hamburguesas… hot dogs… enchiladas… que en todo este sitio no hay un buen lugar de comida china!? _*****

**Y entonces, ahí va Wufei en busca de un buen puesto de comida china (si es que existía uno en aquella colonia sobre poblada de árabes XD) Y ya llevaba caminando como media hora, sin encontrar un puesto y peor aún, ya ni sabía donde se encontraba (buuu, pobrecillo, jaja).**

**-Oiga, usted mujer, dígame como llego a un puesto de comida china y rápido!- le dijo a una señora que pasaba**

**-Vaya! Que niño mas grosero ¬¬**

**-Yo no soy grosero, usted es una mujer o no?... entonces, dígame como encontrar un puesto de comida china!**

**-En primer lugar el que sea mujer no te da derecho de hablarme así ¬¬**

**-Claro que si, las mujeres deben obedecer a los hombres u_u**

**-Pues yo aquí no veo ninguno- dijo la señora y se fue dejando a un molesto Wufei con mas aún su molesta hambre XD**

**-Rayos!... esa mujer no me quiso decir a donde ir y eso que fui educado con ella ¬¬ (si, si, como no XD)… argh! Rayos, y para colmo estoy perdido!... qué no puede pasarme nada bueno a mi!?**

**Y como caido del cielo, pum, de repente se apareció Duo, caminando y silbando una de las tonadas de Coca Cola.**

**-Hey Duo!- le gritó Wufei, pero este ni lo escuchaba porque estaba muy metido en la música de su mp3 que recientito se había ganado, gracias a juntar todos los puntos coca cola que había conseguido de todas las taparroscas que pudo sacarle al pobre de Quatre… bueno, a esas y a las que se encontraba en la calle y en la basura.**

**-Es navidaaaaaaaaaad, navidad! Ya llegó!... Coca Cola, siempre contigooooooooooo!**

**-Duo!**

**-Contiigoooooooooooooooooo!**

**-Duo Maxwell!**

**Wufei le pegó en la cabeza y al pobre chico trenzado le comenzaron a salir miles de estrellitas en la cabeza mientras sus ojos se ponían de espiral.**

**-Haaaaaaaaaaay U!... uh, hola Wufei- saludó**

**-Nada de hola, necesito que me ayudes**

**-Tu?... necesitas ayuda de mi?**

**-Si, necesito tu ayuda, vez a algún otro idiota por aquí?**

**-Puessssssssss- lo mira fijamente**

**-Qué quieres decir con eso? ¬¬**

**-Nada, nada!- dijo el chico- qué necesitas?**

**-Tengo hambre ¬¬**

**-Ah…- dijo Duo confundido- eh… esta bien…**

**-Llevame a un puesto de comida china!**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!, caray Wufei, debes de aprender a expresarte, pedir las cosas por favor no te matara ^^**

**-Bueno, ya, me puedes llevar?... al menos, antes de que me convierta en caníbal? ¬¬**

**-Eh… O_O… esta bueno, conozco un sitio por aquí, vamos ^^**

**Y entonces, ahí se fueron Duo y Wufei buscando el tan anhelado puesto de comida china, pero por mas que caminaban no llegaban a ningun lado y el pobre chino ya comenzaba a desesperarse y mas aún cuando Duo puso cara de duda y miró a todas partes, con un dedo en los labios.**

**-Chis!- dijo Duo mirando hacia el cielo y luego, a todas partes- Wufei! Una voz se escucha de la nada!**

**-No es una voz que se oiga de la nada idiota, es la narradora ¬¬**

**-Ahhhh, ya decía yo, que porqué no se veía ^^**

**-N/a: Es mi trabajo, se supone que la narradora no debe de verse ¬¬**

**-Disculpeme señorita ^^**

**-N/a: Esta bien Duo, te perdono porque eres muy lindo ^^**

**-Ya, ya, ya estuvo bueno- se quejó el chino mientras su estómago rugía mas fuerte- no se suponía que conocías un lugar de comida china!?**

**-Si, pero… ^^U**

**-Pero qué? ¬¬**

**-Creo que nos perdimos n.ñUUU- dijo el chico con una mano en la nuca, mientras a Wufei le crecía un volcán en la cabeza**

**-Qué!?- y luego, de nuevo el gruñido en su estómago y se dejó caer en la banqueta- tengo mucha hambre, me voy a morir… que vergüenza, un guerrero de mi estirpe muerto de hambre…**

**-No te vas a morir de hambre porque no comas en unas cuantas horas- dijo el trenzado**

**-Si… me voy a morir y cuando nos encuentren, llevaré una nota que diga "murió por culpa del baka de Duo que dijo que conocía un lugar donde comer"**

**-Hey!- se quejó- no me culpes a mi, que no desayunaste? ¬¬**

**-Si, pero tengo hambre otra vez, que no puedo tenerla!?**

**-Hay Wufei, eres todo un caso u_u**

**Los chicos se quedaron sentados en la banqueta, esperando que por algún milagro, les llovieran alimentos cuando la nariz de Wufei se puso a trabajar y un aroma muy dulce que le hizo que una tripa se comiera a otra tripa, le llegó.**

**-Sniff… sniff…**

**-Qué, quieres estornudar?**

**-No… sniff… huelo…**

**-Acaso tienes poderes de perro? oO**

**-Claro que no baka!... huelo a… CHOCOLATE! *-***

**-Eh?- Duo se asustó porque al momento de que Wufei dijo chocolate, se levantó de un brinco mientras movía la cabeza hacia todas partes tratando de captar el aroma y los ojos le brillaban como dos foquitos- qué te pasa?**

**-Hay chocolate por aquí… puedo olerlos- dijo el chino y en menos de un segundo se había desaparecido del lado del trenzado, que tenía miles de gotitas en la cabeza**

**-Wufei!... argh, ya se fue, capaz y se va a perder, bueno- Duo miró alrededor y sonrió- yo mientras iré a comer en esa hermosa tienda de comida china que hay a dos cuadras de aquí ^^*****

**…**

**Wufei corría pero como si lo correteara el chupacabras, volteando hacia todas partes, cuando enfrente de él apareció (o mejor dicho, Wufei llego hasta ahí, que yo recuerde, las tiendas no se aparecen cual fantasmas oOU) una enorme tienda de dulces y chocolates.**

**De nuevo, el estómago de Wufei hizo un ruido enorme, de esos que parecen que se hubiera escapado un león del zoo y se lo frotó; y ni tardo ni perezoso el niño, entró a la tienda, se escucha el rechin, chin de la maquina registradora y nuestro super mega cute chino sale con una enorme bolsa de chocolates (hay que rico, ya me dio hambre otra vez u_u).**

**-Por fin, voy a comer algo bueno- dijo el chino hambriento sacando una bolita de chocolate de la bolsa y ya imaginandoselo y saboreandolo, así el saborcito dulce y chiclosito, así que lo arrojo hacia arriba y cerró los ojos con la boca abierta, esperando a que cayera**

**Pero el bendito chocolate nunca cayo y pasaba la gente diciendo –"qué le pasa a ese, que esta con la boca toda abierta mirando el cielo, espera que llueva o que?"- y entonces, el dragón miró y se dio cuenta de que su chiclosito chocolate se había pegado en uno de los postes del techo de la tienda.**

**-Ah no, ni creas que te voy a dejar ahí, no pagué 1 dólar por ti, para que te quedes pegado como si nada… yo te voy a comer (Wufei, pagaste un dólar por ese chocolate!? ¬¬ te estafaron mi niño!... ni yo pago eso por mis mangas ¬¬U).**

**Y entonces Wufei, en un intento por imitar a Trowa cuando anda de chapulin por las paredes (y a poco miento?... hasta dentro de su Gundam, Trowa se hecha unas marometas que ningún ser humano común daría, cielos, quisiera ser Trowa XD) comenzó a treparse por otros tubos (y le valía queso que las personas se le quedaran viendo) hasta que llegó al tubo donde estaba pegado su chocolate.**

**-Ora si, tu te vas directo a mi panzita- dijo el dragon**

**Pero oh sorpresa, el chocolate comenzó a despegarse, mientras Wufei podía escucharlo murmurar claramente.**

**-Noooooooooo, atrás o te juro que salto!**

**Imaginense la cara del pobre chino, que comenzaba a creer que estaba delirando o algo parecido, cuando de nuevo escucha esa vocecita diciendole lo mismo.**

**-Hay Kamisama, ya de pura hambre me estoy volviendo loco _U**

**-No, nada mas no me comas, quiero ser liiiiiiiiibre- dijo el chocolate**

**-Si, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco- dijo Wufei cruzandose de brazos, mientras las personas abajo comenzaban a llamar a los hombres de la sección de elefantes rosados XD –"El sujeto ese esta hablando solo, con un tubo!"- (y no precisamente por que sea stripper XD). **

**El chino se acerco de nuevo, lentamente hacia donde colgaba el chocolate.**

**-Los chocolates no hablan, los chocolates no hablan…**

**-Pues no hablamos, pero si saltamos, ahí te ves!- gritó el chocolate, dejandose caer al suelo, donde comenzó a rodar calle abajo- wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**-No creas que te vas a escapar, pequeño bocadillo, tengo hambre y te voy a comer!- gritó el chino levantandose, pero dando un tan mal paso que cayó redondito al suelo- Ouch**

**El chino gruñó, se estaba muriendo de hambre y ese chocolate no dejaba de huir, lo cual comenzaba a enfadarlo verdaderamente… luego, comenzó a reir… realmente se sentía patético, desde cuando le importaba un chocolate escurridizo?… al fin y al cabo, tenía una bolsa llena, llenísima de mas chocolates, pero…**

**Si dejaba escapar ese chocolate, perdería una batalla… y sería contra un alimento sin chiste, que le había costado un dólar! Entonces, mas furioso que antes, comenzó a correr detrás del chocolate.**

**-Detente ahí!**

**…**

**TBC**


	2. Un final francés

**Wufei y el caso de los chocolates asesinos**

**En algún lugar de una gran Colonia… un chino corría como atado a un cohete detrás de una pequeña e insignificante bolita café sabor chocolate que rodaba para todas partes y de aquí pa allá y de allá pa aculla, cansando a su pobre perseguidor, que aun así no se daba por vencido.**

**-Detente ahí pequeño bocadillo azucarado! _*****

**-Noooooooooooo! No quiero, quiero viajar al mundo, no al fondo de tu barriga cervecera!**

**-Barriga cervecera?... qué te pasa!- pega un brinco y se para frente al chocolate- para que sepas, yo no bebo y soy uno de los pilotos mas delgados de la fuerza!**

**-Uh… genial y eso a mi qué me importa? ¬¬**

**-Ahh…- Wufei se quedó con un dedo levantado, meditando la respuesta, cuando la verdad le cayó con la fuerza de una bola de boliche- pero porqué rayos estoy discutiendo con un chocolate!?**

**-No lo sé y no me voy a quedar a averiguarlo, bye!- gritó el chocolate rodando entre los pies del chino, que intento aplastarlo- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**-Muere infeliz! _*****

**-Hola Wufei!**

**El mencionado pegó un brinco mientras Trowa aparecía saludandolo.**

**-A quién le gritas Wufei?... otra vez te detuvieron por caminar con los ojos cerrados? ^^**

**-Ja, ja, muy gracioso Trowa, recuérdame apuntar ese nuevo chiste en la lista de "Los peores 10" ¬¬**

**-Bueno… a quién le gritas?**

**-A ese miserable!- gritó Wufei señalando el piso y Trowa se asomó levantando una ceja**

**-Err… te tropezaste y estás enojado con el pavimento?... el no tiene la culpa de tu torpeza o falta de vista**

**Wufei se sonrojó un poco mientras le salían algunas arruguitas en la frente.**

**-No seas baka, no le estoy gritando al pavimento, es a esa cosa redonda que quiere matarme de hambre!**

**A Trowa le salió una pequeña gota en la nuca, mientras se asomaba detrás de los pies de Wufei y veía la diminuta e inofensiva bolita de chocolate (jaja, inofensiva sobre todo XD).**

**-Wufei, eso es un chocolate ¬¬**

**-Si, ya sé que es un chocolate, pero no ha dejado de molestarme y no me deja comerlo!**

**Trowa lo miró y le colocó la mano en la frente mientras al chino le salía una gotita.**

**-Fiebre no tienes… **

**-CLARO QUE NO TENGO FIEBRE!... TE ESTOY DICIENDO OTRA COSA! NO ESTOY LOCO!**

**(Sonido de pajarito cucú XD)**

**-Narradora estúpida ¬¬**

**-Wufei, no ofendas a la narradora, ella esta haciendo su trabajo (además, yo iba a hacer el mismo ruidito XD)**

**-Pues no me gusta su trabajo, hace que me vea como un baka ¬¬**

**(De nuevo el pajarito cucú XD)**

**-BAJA AQUÍ Y DÍMELO DE FRENTE! _***- gritó levantando un puño e intentando correr hacia arriba (con lo cuál me pregunto como pensaba hacerle, volando?... los chinos no vuelan, verdad?)… y Trowa lo agarró con una mano, deteniéndolo**

**-Ya, ya… primero discutes con un inofensivo chocolate y ahora con la narradora?... jaja, cada día estás mas loco, jaja- el peli castaño se agachó y levantó el pequeño chocolatito y lo sacudió- es solo un pobre chocolate…**

**-Ese chocolate no deja que me lo coma Trowa ¬¬- dijo el chino mirando al chocolate, que repentinamente parecía que había sacado la lengua!**

**-Ya… aquí lo tienes- dijo Trowa poniéndoselo en la mano mientras Wufei sonreía y lo apretaba fuerte- ya eres feliz?**

**-Bastante feliz, gracias- dijo sonriendo mientras el chocolate veía toda la escena desde los apretujados dedos de Wufei**

**-Uh, aparentemente a este niño de ojos cerrados le gusta el otro- dijo- pero no se lo dice, jiji, entonces vamos a darle una ayudadita ^^**

**-Bueno, yo tengo que irme a con Quatre, le prometí que lo ayudaría a cocinar**

**-Ah… entiendo- dijo el chino un poco triste- muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto**

**-No hay problema ^^- dijo Trowa dandose la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse- nos vemos en casa!**

**Wufei dijo adiós con la mano que sostenía el chocolate con la mirada un poco perdida y triste mientras el dulce se deslizaba hábilmente entre sus dedos y saltaba a la bolsa donde se encontraban los demás y comenzaba a hablarles en ruiditos extraños.**

**-Vaya- suspiró el dragón bajando la mano- porqué no me atrevo a decírselo?... si tan solo pudiera… un momento!- unos triangulitos amarillos aparecieron en su cabeza al tiempo que se veía la mano- donde está mi chocolate?... hay…**

**Se escucha un estruendo, comienza a temblar toda la Colonia, los pájaros vuelan asustados mientras las personas voltean a ver donde esta el incendio.**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**(Escena de Wufei con los puños apretados y levantados mientras cae al suelo de rodillas con los ojos cerrados)**

**-Ya, ya, tranquilo chamaco, que no me he ido u_uUUU**

**-Uh?**

**Wufei voltea sobre su hombro donde el chocolate le está dando unas palmaditas en este (le salieron brazos! oO) intentando consolarlo mientras al chino le escurre una gotita por la nuca**

**-Creí que ya habías huido- dijo el chino tomandolo en su mano y mirándolo- que ya te rendiste y te dejarás comer?**

**-Por supuesto que no!- dijo alegremente el chocolate dando un brinquito y Wufei afiló los ojos- pero primero, contéstame algo… a ti te gusta aquel chico, cierto?**

**-Eh?- Wufei se puso mas colorado que un chile- porqué me preguntas eso!?**

**-Ya, no escandalices y dime sí o no**

**-…**

**-Dilo ¬¬**

**-Qué te importa? **

**-DILO YA!**

**-SI Y QUÉ!?**

**-Bien, ya vamos avanzando ^^- dijo el chocolate mientras Wufei seguía sonrojandose y mirandose la mano; un niño y su mamá pasaron a su lado a toda prisa**

**-Mira mami, el seño está mirandose la mugre de las uñas!**

**-Hijito, no es bueno señalar a los locos con el dedo, ni siquiera lo voltees a mirar**

**A Wufei le salió una gotita en la nuca mientras el chocolate comenzaba a carcajearse.**

**-Bueno, quieres que te ayude a conquistarlo?**

**-Que?**

**-Que si quieres que te ayude a conquistar a la de ya a ese chico?**

**-Estás loco a él le gusta Quatre, yo no- dijo con la mirada perdida y triste al frente y el chocolate se puso la mano en la frente… aquello iba a estar difícil**

**-Pues yo puedo conseguirlo**

**-Ah, si? ¬¬- dijo Wufei incredulo**

**-Claro! Yo soy el chocolate del amor ^^**

**-Ajá y yo soy Juana de Arco ¬¬**

**-Bueno, señorita, entonces si me disculpa…- el chocolate soltó un silbido muy agudo- a la carga mis valientes!**

**-Qué…?**

**Wufei no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque al instante, la bolsa de dulces comenzó a temblar con fuerza y todos los chocolates de bolita que había en su interior, le saltaron encima, haciendolo trastabillar y caer al suelo.**

**-OIGAN!... QUE QUIEREN ASESINARME O QUÉ!?**

**-SOMOS LOS CHOCOLATES ASESINOS!**

**-A conquistar la Colonia amigos!- gritó el chocolate mientras la marea de miles de chocolates comenzaban a rodar cuesta abajo en forma de corriente café y con dulce aroma**

**-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**-REGRESEN!- gritó Wufei mientras se levantaba y echaba a correr **

**-Wi! Yo soy Napoleón Chocolate!- gritó la bolita mientras dirigía al torrente de dulces por la banqueta y un tipo que se encontraba pintando en el parque, veía la escena y se desmayaba- VIVE LE LIBERTÉ!**

**-Que viva la liberté ni que nada, regresa!**

**Avanzaba muy rápido, pero los chocolates lo pasaban por mucha velocidad, cuando comenzaron a acercarse a donde se encontraba Trowa, un poco mas adelante.**

**-Oh, no!- pensó angustiado Wufei mientras la avalancha de dulces se dirigía irremediablemente hacia el chico del mechón- cuidado!**

**-AHORA!**

**Al momento de que Wufei gritó, los chocolates se dispersaron hacia los lados, ocultandose en todas partes y distrayendo al chino, que debido a la velocidad, casi no alcanza a frenar cuando el chico se volteó, mirandolo sorprendido.**

**El tiempo pareció detenerse en el aire, mientras Wufei estaba en la punta de su pie, mirando muy de cerca de Trowa, haciendo equilibrio para no caer, mientras seguían mirandose a los ojos, muy fijamente.**

**-Ah, no, así no se vale, tiene que funcionar mi infalible plan- dijo el chocolate oculto en uno de los bolsillos de Wufei**

**Usando la altura del bolsillo, dio un rebote y goleó el pie del chino, haciendolo caer hacia delante y Trowa extendió los brazos para atraparlo.**

**-Chicos, hagan lo suyo!**

**Y por arte de magia, salieron los demás chocolates de todas partes y empujaron al chico del mechón por la espalda, haciendo que calculara mas la distancia entre ambos y logrando que se besaran con fuerza; ambos se miraron dentro del beso, bastante sonrojados y sin atrever a moverse.**

**-Qué tengo que hacer todo el trabajo por ti?- dijo el pequeño chocolate en su oído- adelante! Ya es tuyo dragoncito!**

**Wufei suspiro quedo dentro del beso, intentando no parecer que estaba oyendo al pequeño caramelo que se deslizo por su brazo y que levantaba un pulgar… entonces, cerró los ojos y comenzó un beso tímido, que fue devuelto con mas intensidad por el otro.**

**No podía creerlo, Trowa, el chico que no sabía si le haría caso lo estaba besando y lo había abrazado contra él!... era como un sueño del que no quería despertar, así que cerró los ojos y continuo con el beso, disfrutando de aquel momento, que había comenzado… gracias a un rebelde chocolate.**

**Este se había bajado de su hombro mientras levantaba el pulgar "ok" y todos los chocolates se reunían a un lado de ellos.**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnn! ^^******

**-Eh?- Trowa volteó hacia un lado al oir el ruido y lo que vió casi le da un infarto- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Todos los chocolates comenzaron a reir mientras a Wufei le salía una gotita y se cruzaba de brazos.**

**-Esos… chocolates… están…**

**-Te lo dije u_uU- dijo Wufei**

**-Tons, tu te crees mas rápido que Wufei?- dijeron los chocolates- pues atrapenos!**

**Los chocolates comenzaron a correr mientras Trowa y Wufei se veían y sonreían.**

**-Vamos?- dijo Trowa tendiendole la mano**

**-Vamos- aceptó Wufei tomandosela y apretandola**

**Los chocolates comenzaron a huir a gran velocidad y mientras hacían esto, calle abajo, pasaron por delante de una tienda de comida china, donde Duo se estaba zampando un enorme plato de fideos con pescado y ricos camaroncitos ^^.**

**-Ahhhhhhh, pero que dulce es la vida ^^**

**…**

**Un tiempo después, los chocolates se mudaron con los Gundam, a la casa de Quatre.**

**-Jamás creí que lo loco de Wufei fuera contagioso- dijo Duo con varias gotitas en la cabeza, mientras los demás hacían esfuerzo por no pisar a los chocolates y Quatre tan solo sonreía, mientras los dulces corrían y saltaban por todo el bendito apartamento, manchandolo todo de dulce y por consiguiente, atrayendo hormigas y bichos que los picotearon a todos.**

**Y colorín colorado, los chocolates vivieron felices y contentos con Wufei, hasta que terminaron las vacaciones en la Colonia, porque en un descuido, los perros de Quatre se metieron a la casa y de un zampazo, se tragaron a los chocolates.**

**(Desde el fondo del estómago de los canes, se escucha el himno nacional francés XD)**

**TAN TÁN!**

**…**


End file.
